Resurgence
by The Dark Loremaster
Summary: When the pilots are once again gathered together for a mission, they learn that not all is as it has seemed in the last five years.


**Resurgence**  
By: The Dark Loremaster

**Rating**: T [PG-13]

**Feedback**:  
Feel free to submit a review.

**Spoilers**:  
Takes place after the Mariemaia incident. This story may contain information and scenes from the series and the graphic novels.

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own any part of the Gundam Wing franchise. I am simply writing a story based on their characters and the settings provided through the series itself, whether through the television series, the _Endless Waltz_ Ova, or any of the graphic novels. Any characters not part of the franchise are of my own creation and are present within the story to continue it along. Some may have bigger roles than others. I do ask that you do not use my original characters or my original storylines without my permission.

**Summary**:  
When the pilots are once again gathered together for a mission, they learn that not all is as it has seemed in the last five years.

**Series**:  
None present as of yet. Please check back regularly to see if there will be continuations.

* * *

Chapter One-

"Can you believe that it's been over five years since most of us have been together as a group?"

Prussian blue eyes glanced up to look at his comrade, seeing that the man had placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back into his seat. Of all of the former pilots, Heero had seen less of Duo Maxwell than any of the others, but the man had changed very little in the last several years. His eyes were still that deep blue-violet color and were still vibrant with carefree attitude the man possessed. The characteristic braid was still present and well-maintained, just like it had always been. But, still, he had noticed a few differences about the man. He had grown just a bit taller, his shoulders broader, and his features more defined. His musculature had fleshed out enough to edge away form the underweighted look Duo had had for years, and Heero had quickly attributed that to the work he did in the scrap yards.

But, there was something more than just the physical appearance that had changed slightly over the years.

The young man's temperament was different as well. Duo was more relaxed and calmer than he had been after the war, and perhaps it had much to do with the fact that they had freed themselves from the Gundams and from battle. Heero suspected, however, that returning home and rebuilding his life had done a lot of the work as well. And he had Hilde to thank for that. With Hilde behind him, Duo could easily be an unstoppable force of positivity. And that was something Heero was glad to finally see in the other man.

"Man, I still can't believe it." That omnipresent twang in the man's voice always seemed to grow stronger and softer whenever Duo was starting to become deep in thought. It was that same voice that could give others the impression that Duo was a space cowboy, in the literal of all senses. But he knew the man, maybe knew him better than most others. Had that changed so much in the last five years? "Five years. And I think I saw everyone just a few times here and there, never together. I wonder what's bringing us back into the game, you know what I mean, Heero?"

Seeing the man close his eyes in thought, Heero glanced toward the window of the spacecraft. Duo had been a busy man in the last five years, always working in scrap yards on L-2. He had heard the news that the former Deathscythe pilot had reconstructed an orphanage for the colony's orphaned, and Heero had given money himself as a donation under an assumed name, to ensure that the money would not be returned. The colony had welcomed their pilot's return with enthusiasm and open arms, but Duo had maintained a sense of himself, never allowing the popularity to get to his head. Of course, Heero also knew the dark side of the man's previous few years. Some trouble with drugs and alcohol had marred his reputation, and the series of hospitalizations had not been forgotten. Yet, everything seemed normal now, or as normal as they could be.

"Do you have any idea why the Preventers wanted me to come all the way here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I do miss you guys, but I still have a job to complete back home, you know? Hilde can only manage so long without me." There was a slightly chuckle as the other man straightened his posture, his hands falling to the armrests of the seat he was sitting in. There was a seriousness written across the man's face as Heero slowly shifted his gaze to glance back toward him, his own face set in rigid stoicism.

The question resonated in his thoughts for a moment longer as the silence filled the cabin. He had been wondering the same thing ever since he had been asked to pick Duo up and bring him to the Antarctic. He had not questioned his current employer as the reasons why, especially since he had developed a great amount of respect of Une. The woman herself had greatly changed over the last few years, and the way she handled the Preventers and their missions allowed for the respect she deserved. That still did not mean, however, that he was wary of what was about to transpire, if anything at all were to come to pass. He had learned that lesson long ago that he always had to be prepared for the unexpected.

"The Preventers did not give me an explanation. I was only told to make sure I picked you up along the way."

Those blue-violet eyes were giving him a look before Duo folded his arms across his chest. Heero knew he was being watched closely, but a slight shrug of the other's shoulders told him that Duo believed him. He had no reason to lie to the other pilot, especially since this current assignment was one that he had not been given much information about. Even WuFei had been left in the dark, and he had connections through Sally Po. Even his attempts to look up any kind of information had been blocked as well, leavinging him to question what, exactly, was the purpose of heading to an abandoned base in the Antarctic. Everything seemed fishy, he thought, and the Preventers were not known for underhanded maneuvers. They were simply too honest.

"Huh? Really?" Heero saw Duo give a look of surprise. "That doesn't sound like Sally." The former Wing Zero pilot gave a nod of agreement.

"No, it doesn't, and everything I have tried to uncover has been carefully sealed up and untraceable." Duo was giving him a curious look, but there was something else in the man's eyes, something that reminded Heero of the past.

"Interesting. Well, I guess we'll just find out when we land."

Watching the man once again lean back, placing his hands behind his head once again, Heero could only silently agree. For the moment the conversation would be settled, but Heero knew that questions would be asked the moment they landed. Glancing at his watch, he marked the amount of time left for the trip before resting his head against the back of the seat, his own eyes closing for a moment in thought. Whatever was going on, he was certain that their lives were going to change once again.

* * *

Sally watched the monitors in front of her, her watery blue eyes carefully scanning every reading that the sensors were picking up. So far, the unit that was in the atmosphere was not being detected, and she felt a wave of relief course through her. It had taken a great amount of convincing to allow this project to be completed, and she wanted nothing more than for it to be a success. Zechs Merquise had high expectations for the project and the mobile suits that were being constructed, but testing them had proven to be difficult. With only one pilot completely cleared for the project, Sally had put much of her effort into making sure that she was available for any repercussions, but the workload had put a strain on her marriage to the former Shenlong pilot. Being unable to clearly explain everything to WuFei had made it difficult for her to be completely honest with him, and she knew very well that he suspected something was up.

Her marriage was only one of the reasons why today was so important.

Finally, she could come clean, could explain everything, and rid herself of the feelings that she had been dealing with for the last two years. Too many secrets, too many underhanded tactics, everything that the Preventers fought to put an end to had filled those long days, but it was all necessary. She had felt that there was little choice in the matter. Yes, it made WuFei grow wary of her and of her intentions, but what more could she possibly do? Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to push those thoughts aside. Eventually, WuFei would forgive her. Eventually, the trust would return. She just had to accept that it would take some time for the wounds to heal.

"How is the test flight going?"

She nearly jumped when she heard the low-pitched voice behind her. Clear blue eyes glanced toward the man standing there, his own ice-blue eyes watching the monitors she had been eyeing for the past hour. Zechs had not changed in the last five years. Those eyes were still sharp and oriented toward every fine detail. His personality was still the same, but she had noticed that he had taken the time and the chance to forgive himself. She knew that Noin had had much to do with that change, and the marriage that had followed roughly two years after the Gundams had been destroyed had done much to relax him even more. He was the reason this project had been approved. He had been placed in charge of it, along with herself and Noin, and he was taking great pride in the accomplishments being made. And she was glad to work alongside him. Giving him a small smile, she stepped to the side, making room for him to join her at the control panel.

"Earth has been conducting the final test flight. She claims that it has been difficult making sure the shields work effectively." Pointing to the sensor, she cleared her throat. "It does seem the cloaking device is being cooperative. She was having trouble connecting it yesterday." Sally saw him nod before she turned to him completely.

"Everything is in order then. I am glad to hear that." The military doctor nodded her head in agreement.

"You should tell her that, Zechs. I'm certain the praise will do wonders for your relationship." There was a small sound that came from the man, and Sally knew it was an indication that he was considering her words. Watching as he stepped forward, she saw him press a button on the panel, opening a communication channel to the pilot.

"This is Wind. Earth, do you read me? Over."

There was a hiss of static before the communication was followed by silence. Sally found herself holding her breath, counting down the seconds before the communication would be reached. Watching the screen intently, she allowed herself a moment of relief when the screen flickered, producing an image of a young woman. Her dark hair was pulled back, likely in a braid, and her blue eyes, as bright as Zech's, stared at them through the screen. Her lips pursed slightly as she blew the bangs out of her eyes before she leaned back in the harness she was strapped into, making it clear that she was certain the communication would remain stable.

"This is Earth. I read you loud and clear, Wind. Over."

The young woman's voice was calm, her words spoken carefully. For Sally, it was hard to believe that the woman had come so far in just four years. Given the woman's history, she had expected something far more tragic, but the woman had prevailed and had grown stronger. With each day that passed, with each challenge she faced, she learned and she grew, blossoming into the young woman Sally had come to know for the last four years. It made her give a gentle smile, one that she noticed was returned just briefly by the other.

"Earth, I need you to change the course, sweep back along the coast." Something flickered in the young woman's eyes, something akin to uncertainty, but she remained silent. "Bring the equipment into the lower hangar."

"Roger that."

Without saying anything further, the communication was disconnected, leaving the two of them alone with the lingering quiet. Running her fingers through her hair, she felt herself take a deep breath before she glanced sideways to look at the other. She could tell that he had something up his sleeve, something that he was not telling her. The fact that she was aware of it told her that he was not keeping it entirely a secret. The fact that he had failed to mention anything at all told her that she would have to see what he had planned for the afternoon. And that made her uncertain.

"I take it our guests are here?" Zechs regarded her coolly, giving her a slight nod. "You are not wasting any time with formalities. Should I be concerned?"

"No. The sooner we have them understand the situation, the sooner we can prepare." He was already moving toward the exit, leaving her alone within the control room. Sighing softly, she returned to the monitors, watching as the lower hangar received the communication that had been sent out requesting landing procedures. In a few moments she would join Zechs in that very same hangar, but for a moment she wanted to remain by herself in order to gather her bearings. She needed to appear calm and collected when she met with the other pilots.

* * *

"This area sure is colder this time of year it seems."

Quatre pulled the zipper up higher on his coat, his teal eyes glancing around the hangar that the shuttle had landed in. He could not deny the fact that the space within the hangar was enormous, and mostly empty. There were a few shuttles, undoubtedly those used to courier supplies to the region, which occupied a single area within the vast facility. The two shuttles that had brought himself and three of the other former pilots were the only machines within the immediate location. There was a distinctive new smell that seemed to permeate the space around him, something that told him of the new construction that had obviously taken place not too long before. Turning around to look at the other side of the hangar, he noticed that there were only a sparse number of people moving about, working on some project or other.

He felt himself smile, though, as he watched the tasks being completed and listened to the droning sounds of the generators and the howling wind. It reminded him so much of the time when he had piloted his beloved Sandrock. He did not miss the fighting and the unnecessary death, but there was a companionship that had existed between himself and the mobile suit, the kind of companionship that was indescribable. Perhaps that was what he longed for the most, for that kind of companionship again. Even now, he still felt as though there was a void that needed to be filled, one that even Trowa Barton could not fix. It saddened him slightly, but the smile never wavered.

"It is." The cool, deep voice brought Quatre back to his senses as he glanced to the man beside him, his eyes shining.

Trowa had only grown taller over the last few years, easily reaching over six feet. With his work at the circus, and his frequent visits to Quatre, the man had also toned out. Statuesque but stoic, the man was attractive and handsome, and it was not wonder the blond had fallen for him so easily. But there was always more to the man's looks. Trowa's heart was in the right place, and, having found himself, the man had slowly begun the process of opening up. Quatre never pushed, allowing the other to go at his own pace. And it was something that suited the both of them rather well.

"I'm already beginning to miss the heat of the desert." He gave a soft chuckle as he stepped away from the shuttle, hearing as Trowa began to follow him.

The other shuttled landed, the engine cooling off. Teal eyes glanced at it, watching with only a mild sense of curiosity. Trowa had confirmed that both Heero and Duo were present on board, and the thought of seeing the other two pilots gave him a slight feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He had seen Heero from time to time when the man had come to visit him on L-4, but he had not seen Duo is nearly five years. The man had made a life for himself back on L-2, working the scrap yards. The only communication that was between the two of them were the video conferences that consisted of business transactions. Social visits were virtually unheard of ever since Mariemaia had nearly become a seven-year-old tyrant. The girl now was a teenager, and, from what he had heard, was far from the girl they had known during the incident.

_"War is like an endless waltz."_

For whatever reason, the quotation he had remembered hearing from her, through the accounts of Relena Peacecraft, struck a chord in his heart and invaded his thoughts. Maybe it was just the revelation that had him a bit rattled, but his gut instinct told him that something more was afoot, something that he would have to be prepared for. Could it be war? Could the peace that he and the other pilots had fought so hard to achieve have fallen apart and into chaos? He hoped that it was not the case, that it was just a bad thought that had something to do with the quietness of the trip and the rather vague reasons for being wanted out here in the Antarctic.

"Hey, Quatre! Long time no see buddy!" Teal eyes shifted to the brunet running toward him. He did not have to guess twice as to who the man was. The braid was unmistakable. Feeling himself being collected in a friendly embrace, he gave a smile as Duo backed away. "Man, I was just telling Heero that I never anticipated seeing all of you at one time. Been busy myself running a scrap yard with Hilde." Quatre watched as Duo's eyes shifted to Trowa, the smile ever present on the man's face. "How's it going, Trowa. I haven't seen you since you paid me a visit on L-2 last year." The man extended his hand, grinning as Trowa returned the gesture.

"Things are well, thanks for asking." Spotting Heero exiting the other shuttle, Quatre welcomed him with a small smile. The man set a bag down on the concrete floor, extending his hand out in greeting. Quatre was quick to return the gesture, giving the silent man a nod of welcome.

"It seems we're all here. The only one missing is WuFei. I am assuming he came with Sally." Quatre seemed to speak up about the same thing that had crossed everyone else's mind - the fact that only one pilot had not joined with group in the trip to the snow-covered continent. But with his marriage to Sally Po, it was understandable if he took the trip with her, especially seeing as she was the one who had sent the request to them.

"See, it's almost like a big family reunion." Quatre felt an arm drape around his shoulders as Duo let out a chuckle. The braided man's other arm ended up around Heero's shoulders, and the blond was surprised that the other man did not simply shrug the limb off. "Now if we can just find out why we've all be called out here, then it'd really feel like the old days." The nostalgia was present in the brunet's voice as he stepped away from the other men, heading back to the shuttle entrance to retrieve his bag.

"I see he hasn't changed too much." Heero and Trowa both nodded in agreement to the observation before they spotted four more figures heading into the hangar from an upper level. Seeing them come closer into view, Quatre offered another smile. It truly was a reunion after all.

"I'm glad to see that the travel arrangements were well enough." Sally Po's voice was distinctive as he nodded. The blonde had changed very little in the last five years, her features still youthful, if not a bit hard-edged. Her watery blue eyes reflected a fierce determination, a fire that seemed to have never left her. Instead of the traditional twin braids, her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, leaving her neck to appear longer and more slender. Dressed in the uniform of the Preventers, she looked like an important figure within the organization, and Quatre was certain that she had worked hard to get to where she was. "I do apologize for the short notice regarding this request. The circumstances demanded it, however." There were a few nods as the men formed a slight circle, leaving room for the others to join them.

Quatre looked over at WuFei. The only pilot who had not arrived here with them, the Chinese man looked sullen, arms folded across his chest. He too was dressed in a Preventer uniform, and he appeared polished and collected, despite the subdued anger that was present in his eyes. His black hair was pulled back, as was customary, and Quatre noticed that he was avoiding Sally's gaze, an indication that argument had likely taken place some time before the meeting in the hangar. Slowly, his eyes shifted over to Zechs and Noin as the two of them closed off the circle. Zechs appeared as he always had with long platinum blond hair down past his shoulders, bright ice-blue eyes, and a cooling look on his face. Beside him, Noin had remained herself with short dark hair and dark violet eyes. They, too, were dressed in similar uniforms as Sally and WuFei.

"Welcome to the Antarctic." Zechs' voice echoed in the hangar, bringing everyone's attention to him. "I believe we should all move over to the side. We have another vehicle coming in to land."

Quatre caught something in the man's voice, but he could not exactly place his finger on it. Perhaps he detected a sense of pride or accomplishment. Perhaps a sense of mild uncertainty. Whatever it was, it was there, and he was certain he was not the only person to detect it. Following the rest of the group, he moved out of the way, glancing back toward the hangar doors as they lifted open. More cold air spilled into the hangar, causing his to wrap his arms around himself. Something told him that whatever was in store for them was something he was sure he would not have anticipated. A moment passed before something darkened the entrance, temporarily blocking out the sun. Squinting his eyes, he heard himself gasp as the suit carefully flew into the hangar, the wings retracting and running parallel to the suit. Teal eyes glanced toward Heero, seeing the man give a fleetingly confused look.

Glimmering in the sunlight in front of them was Wing Zero.


End file.
